In Long-Term Evolution (LTE) networks, evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (e-UTRA) is the air interface of 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE) upgrade path for mobile networks. It is a radio access network standard that enables transfer of high data rates, lower latency and is optimized for packet data. Wireless data usage has been increasing significantly over the last few years and is expected to further increase due to the increased offering and demand of services and content on-the-move and the continued reduction of costs for the final user. This increase is expected to require not only faster networks and radio interfaces but also high cost-efficiency. Thus, the 3GPP consortium has set the requirements for a radio interface (evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network—EUTRAN) and core network evolution that would fulfill this need.